


Green Lantern!Lena Begins

by Drowmonk



Series: Green Lantern!Lena [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: Lena Luthor has been tasked by the Green Lantern Corps with upholding peace, and protecting the people of sector 2814. She's willing, and with the ring's power, quite able to do so. But will the DEO and Supergirl trust her with this power if they find out who she is under her mask?





	Green Lantern!Lena Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing I came up with when I saw @Namehart's art of Lena Luthor as a Green Lantern on Tumblr.
> 
> Full link to the art: http://namehart.tumblr.com/post/157315650268/snidleyquiplash-namehart-dont-blame-me-it
> 
> While I'm Supercorp trash, this doesn't have a focus on that, instead it's a stand alone fic that I could see myself making into more if I get the energy to do so. Until then, enjoy the first little story here! :)

This is it, this is the moment I’ll be revealed as National City’s newest hero. Looking at this ring on my hand, it’s glow, am I worthy of being up here? I feel like this is a mistake, I’m a Luthor, and I’m being trusted with this much power? Power to rival Supergirl? Focus Lena, there’s a building on fire and you have the power to help the people inside.

I fly into the building, making sure the energy from the ring is shielding me from the heat and smoke, I marvel at it’s ability to turn the toxic fumes into breathable air. I use it’s power to locate everyone in here, there’s a family stuck in the top floor, an old man cowering in the bathtub, and the fire crews are blocked at the base of the stairs that have collapsed, no way up to those that need them. Right. I fly to the central stairway, “Here!” I yell to the firemen, I will a hand six feet tall and lift one of the firemen up to the floor with the old man. “There’s a man in that apartment, back right corner, meet me back here and I’ll help you out! I’m going to save the family on the top floor!”

“R-right!” He stammers, but his training takes over and he breaks down the door I pointed to. I quickly move to rescue my charges, the flames are engulfing their doorway, they have no way out. _Had_ no way out, I’m here now. I fly into their apartment and envelop them in a protective bubble, using the same energy that protects me and lets me breathe I give them fresh air. The mother is holding her kids close, she doesn’t know what’s going on but she’s glad to be breathing freely again.

I carry them through the flames, which now hold no threat to them. I see my fireman and the old man waiting for me, I move the family down first and extend the bubble to include the other two, I hear a crack above me, I see a beam about to break, I place myself between the people and the now falling building. I move them down to the ground floor as burning wood, tile and nails hit my back. My shield is holding, but only just, I can feel the heat now. The family and all are safe on the ground, I switch off their bubble and turn to focus on keeping this building up long enough for them to get out.

I take a breath and then push the energy from the ring outward, all around me the walls start to glow green, I focus on making them strong, to not succumb to gravity and fire.

“We’re clear!” I hear faintly from below, I relax. The walls redouble their efforts to fall as I let the energy from the ring fade from them. I make a dome over my head and fly upward as the building implodes around me, I fly free and see that it’s not falling straight down like it needs to to keep people safe. I focus almost all my remaining power to make a wall on it’s listing side, shoving it back in line. The building groans a final cry as metal and wood collapse, there’s a rumble and then just the crackle of flames is left.

I see news crews pointing their cameras at me, the civilians let out a loud cheer and I smile. So this is what being publicly adored feels like. I salute the crowd and fly away, I have a board meeting to get to.

\-----------------------------------------------

_“I just think it’s odd that she has such a thick waist. Aren’t superheroes supposed to be fit? Look at the Guardian, Superman, Supergirl? They’re practically Greek gods, and then there’s this chick with her belly hanging out! She can move a building and yet she looks like a potato?”_

“Says the man with the beer gut and two divorces!” I scoff and turn off the TV. What a pig! I save people from a burning building, which would have fallen and killed more than just those inside, and this slime is focused on the fact I actually have body fat? I shouldn’t be surprised, and I’m not really, just disappointed I suppose. I pour myself some water and look at my reflection in the windows of my penthouse. I’m gorgeous and that swine can go back to his fantasy women with plastic bodies.

I sigh and turn the TV back on. _“-calated. We don’t know at this time how many people are being held hostage but police are in a holding pattern until they can communicate with the bank robbers inside.”_

God damn it. I put my glass down and then stick my hand into what until this moment was empty air, then I speak the words I’m meant to live by now, my oath, my promise:

“In shining light, in shadowed dark,  
No injustice shall make it’s mark.  
As long as this lantern is alight,  
I shall protect with all my might!”

And then I’m in the uniform, the uniform of the Green Lantern Corps. I remove my hand from the lantern shaped charging station, the aesthetic choices of the aliens that made these rings is questionable at best. I don’t have time to critique them further as there is a hostage situation downtown and I can help save those people.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Supergirl, I know you’re faster than a speeding bullet, but they have automatic rifles and dozens of civilians in there. If you fly in there, I don’t think even your speed is enough to save all of them. Let us handle this.” I sigh and let Maggie get back to organizing the other police officers. I hate this, not being able to help.

 _“Supergirl, this is Winn. That weird energy signature from earlier is back, and it’s headed right for you.”_ I hear through my com-link with the DEO.

“Well the last time it showed up that green lady saved those people from a fire. I think this might be a good guy Winn.”

_“J’onn wants us to be careful, okay? We have an unknown super-powered person operating in National City, possibly with alien tech slash is a alien.”_

“I know, I know. Better safe than sorry.” I look up and see a green glow. “I think she’s here Winn.”

She’s just hovering above the building, it’s like she’s examining it. Then she dives, as fast as I do and she’s inside. I hear muffled gunfire. Darn it! I see Maggie and the other cops look worried, I don’t waste any more time and fly into the building. This green woman has already ruined any chance to avoid civilian deaths.

I get inside and it’s not what I expected. The gunmen are in a green bubble, the civilians are terrified but nobody is bleeding. I look up at the source of the green energy and see the woman smiling at me. “Hey Supergirl! Glad you could join me.” The people all look towards me and I see them relax, they see me and feel safe. I look back up at the woman and she seems annoyed. “I told you idiots to drop those guns!”

“Screw you!” One of the thugs says. She sighs and I gasp as hands extend from the inside of the bubble and yank the guns out of their grasp, then they crush them into useless lumps of metal. The bubble then morphs again and they’re in glowing green handcuffs.

“There, that should hold you until the cops get in here. Speaking of.” I turn around and see Maggie and the other cops moving in, like me they’re expecting to see the worst. What they see instead is gift wrapped robbers and perfectly healthy people. “I got these guys for you, if you could get your handcuffs out detective, officers, I’d appreciate it. I don’t want to have to hold them forever like this.”

Maggie doesn’t waste time and soon they’re all handcuffed with steel. She looks up at the green lady, “And just who are you? You could have gotten these people killed with that stunt!”

“I’m Green Lantern. And I assure you, I had this situation under my full control.”

Maggie doesn’t look amused. “You call nearly getting all these people shot ‘under control’? I should take you down to the station with these guys for reckless endangerment.”

Green Lantern just smirks at Maggie. “You and what army? You don’t have anything or anyone that can take me in by force.”

Maggie looks at me, oh dear. “Supergirl, if you’d be so kind.” 

I look up at Green Lantern, I clear my throat. “I think what Maggie is trying to say is that you should have worked with local law enforcement instead of rushing in on your own like this.” I can practically hear Maggie glaring at me, she knows what she said.

Green Lantern appears to be thinking. “You have a point. Very well, I’ll go with Supergirl to the DEO. No offense to the NCPD, but I’m outside your jurisdiction.”

“How do you know about the DEO?” Maggie and I ask at the same time.

Green Lantern just smiles and somehow casually leans against thin air. “I have my ways.”

Maggie sighs and turns to me. “Fine, take the flying green sass monster to the DEO, I have to process these witnesses anyway. Say hi to Danvers for me.”

I smile. “Sure thing Maggie!”

I lead Green Lantern out of the building and we fly away to the DEO, I hope she doesn’t cause any trouble. I have a good feeling about her, but I can’t place why.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I’m really flying alongside Supergirl, going to the DEO. I don’t have high hopes for this debriefing though. I can’t tell them who I am, they’ll watch me even more than they already do. “Never trust a Luthor” right? Even after I saved National City and testified against my own mother, only Kara believed in me. No, this isn’t going to go well.

Supergirl leads me to the upper entrance, no wonder she uses my balcony as a doorway, this is way better than an elevator. A tactical team in armor, led by Alex Danvers and J’onn are waiting for us inside.

“Supergirl, good to see you.” When J’onn looks to me I see something pass across his face, then he turns back to his team. “Stand down, she’s a Green Lantern, one of the good guys.”

I hold back a smile. “Trust me already? And here I thought you’d be more concerned having someone with my power operating in National City on their own.”

“I know of the Lantern Corps, you’re always a stabilizing influence in the regions of space you operate in.” A dark emotion flashes on his face, barely there, and I doubt anyone but me noticed it before he continues. “I just wish your superiors had seen fit to extend their protection here sooner.”

Alex Danvers puts her hand on J’onn’s shoulder, he briefly smiles at her. I guess I’m _not_ the only one that saw his face.

I clear my throat. “Well, with the increase in off-worlders coming to this planet, the Corps felt it would be best to keep an eye on this sector. Not just to protect the refugees, but to stop this planet from turning into a haven for criminals. After all, the increase in aliens here coincided with the escape of the Fort Roz inmates. That makes certain people nervous.”

Alex nods, “So I take it you won’t mind working with us from now on? We have the same job on this planet.”

“I’d like to say yes. However the Corps doesn’t like it’s agents getting involved directly with a planet’s governments. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll work alongside you should we meet in the field, but my priority has to be my service to the Corps, not you.”

Kara. No, Supergirl looks saddened to hear me say that. J’onn gets an intense look on his face and I sense a psychic energy move towards me. I quickly make the ring shield my mind from him. He looks angry. “Why are you blocking me Lantern? What aren’t you telling us?” He growls at me, his eyes turning red.

I narrow my eyes at him. “I could ask why you decided it would be okay to scan my mind without my consent. And you wonder why I won’t work for you?”

Supergirl turns to J’onn looking disappointed. “J’onn! You can’t just read someone’s mind like that!”

J’onn turns to her and his eyes go back to their human form. “I can if I feel this woman might be a threat in disguise.” He turns back to me. “For all we know Lantern, you’re not with the Corps at all. You could be an agent of Cadmus, one that got their hands on a ring and figured out how to activate the charging station.”

I narrow my eyes at him, matching him glare for glare. “I’d never work for Cadmus, believe that.” I walk back out to the balcony. “You can trust me and we’ll be allies, or you can not trust me and I’ll work alone to help this planet without you. Either way, you need to get used to the idea that I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

With that I fly off, I will the ring to mask my emissions before I head back to my penthouse.

\-------------------------------------------------

**Green Lantern, New Hero or Public Menace?**

I read the headline as Jess outlines my meetings for the day. After she’s done I see her looking at the headline. “What do you think Jess? Hero or Menace? The city seems divided.”

She rubs her pen nervously before answering. “I’d like to think she’ll be a hero, but what she did in that bank was reckless. She’s powerful, but she seems new to that power, like she only just got these abilities.” She sees my face and blushes. “It’s just my thoughts though, I’ll make sure your schedule is in order!” She nervously closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Yep, I’ve still got that Luthor charm alright. I’ll be sure to give her a long lunch break today, I know she’s been busy with work (which she does flawlessly) and hasn’t seen her girlfriend for a few days.

My phone rings, it’s the new ring that I set up for big emergencies. I open it and it’s bad, Supergirl level help needed bad. I tell Jess to hold my calls and to let no one into my office for any reason. I reach out and repeat my oath:

“In shining light, in shadowed dark,  
No injustice shall make it’s mark.  
As long as this lantern is alight,  
I shall protect with all my might!”

I need to make this quick, no telling what could happen if I don’t get there soon enough.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When I get there Supergirl is on the ground, dazed. I see J’onn in his alien form already out cold. Civilians are running in fear everywhere, being chased by White Martians, dozens of them. I won’t let that stand.

With a roar and surge of power I will tendrils of energy into being. I hold all the Martians in my mind and send the energy forth, grabbing each of them by the neck and pulling them back to me and Supergirl. “You are not welcome here! The Lantern Corps is here! We may not have been there for Mars, but you will not have this planet! Surrender or I will be forced to stop you!”

 _“Foolish human! You dare to stand against us?”_ I feel them try and enter my mind, it takes more power than I expected to keep them out, my hold on them weakens and my bounds shatter. They rush forward and I put up a physical wall to stop them, I can feel them in my head, scratching at the windows of my mind.

Just when I think I’m going to fall, I feel a wave of power flow over my mind. _“I have them Lantern, I’ll protect your mind, if you protect this city! I can’t fight them with my body, but the mind is willing! If you trust me I’ll shield you.”_

I don’t have a choice, I refocus my energy to fighting the invaders on a physical level. Supergirl is tangling with three of them herself, my distraction having given her the breather she needed. This ring can make any shape I can imagine, any energy I can think of. I take a deep breath, knowing I’ll have to use all the power I can muster for this.

I reach out with the ring, wrapping the Martians in my energy. Before they can break my bonds I change them, turning them into fire. The ensuing panic causes them to cry out psychically, I feel even J’onn reel from the wave of energy. The Whites don’t fair as well, their already strained psyches collapse and they fall unconscious.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I let my energy fade and take a seat on a nearby bench. DEO agents led by Alex Danvers start rounding up the Martians, Supergirl says she’ll escort them back to the DEO in case they wake up before they can be put in the psy-blocking cells.

It’s only then I notice J’onn is still in my mind and looking at me intently. Shit! I didn’t put my mental barriers back up! He smiles at me and nods, then puts his finger to his lips and winks. He knows who I am now, but he’s going to keep quiet. I want to thank him-

_“You can thank me by telling Kara you know she’s Supergirl and that you’re Green Lantern, Lena. I won’t tell her, but you should.”_

I hang my head, knowing he can read my thoughts I think back to him. _“I know I should. I just liked pretending that I had more than one friend here. I wanted her to tell me herself, to trust me with it. Knowing who she is should be a gift she gives me, not something I take from her.”_

_“Noble, but pointless now. I’ll let you figure out how to proceed. Kara doesn’t like liars or secrets._

It’s a issue for another time, I need to head back to the office before anyone notices I’m not in it.


End file.
